Models Know Best
by loveisfake
Summary: Kim and her best friend Grace are famous models recently signed to Mrs. Brewer's line of models. After meeting rich boy, Jack she thought that would be the last of him. What happens when Grace forces her to go on a double date with her and Jerry. What will happen when her date is hottie Jack Brewer and even worse she starts to have feelings for her!
1. Chapter 1

Models Know Best

I brushed my honey blonde hair of my shoulders and let the blonde curls roll down my back. I squared my shoulders and peered at the guy behind me. He wore a dark gray suit and he was staring right at me. I winked at him as my name was called for the hundredth time. I did this with every guy who had to strut down the runway after me. To me it was saying 'good luck trying to impress them _after_ me.' He melted like chocolate during a hot California day. I smiled and strutted my way down the runway. I could see all eyes on me as I set down the one in a million sunglasses on my eyes and blew a kiss and made my way back to waiting models. I watched as the man I winked at did one last fixing and cracked his neck—so not attractive. I relaxed my shoulders as I walked towards my impatient friend taped her foot looking for me.

"Grace, I'm right here." I taped her shoulder and she spun around. "Why so fidgety?" I asked censured. She grabbed my shoulder and we stood by the back door.

"Did you see me?" I nodded and she continued, "I almost fell on my face." I laughed. Typically Grace always thinks she messed up.

"You were fine." I replied grabbing her arm and pulling her threw the crowd of reporters. We sat back in the limo as the driver drove out of the parking lot and past the crowds that began to disperse as the limos of the other models left.

"Easy for you to say, you're fear less!" I chucked staring out the window. "No really, how do you do it?" I looked at her questioning face and saw she really wanted to know.

"I don't know!" She gave up and picked up a water bottle. I laughed at her nervous habit of drinking water and leaned back.

We pulled to a mansion already packed with limos and celebrities. Somehow they kept the news and reporters away leaving Grace and I an easy stroll through the front door. The music was loud and Grace refused to let go of my arm. The room was packed and I could see models and actors everywhere. I tried to yank my arm out of Grace's grip but failed. I looked around the room and saw a tallish Latino around my age—17. I flicked Grace's side and pointed. I could see her follow my finger.

"Go talk to him." She almost immediately let go of my arm and ran to him. I began walking around, bumping into people.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." I felt two muscular arms wrap around my waist and what felt like a six pack rub on my back. "Do I know- woo!" I said turning around and getting a good look of his face. He had a tan complexion—like everyone in Cali. He had the most adorable birth marks on his cheeks and long luscious brown hair.

"I don't think we have met." I nodded slowly, "I'm Jack Brewer or your boss's son." He smirked as if I really cared.

"Wow I'm surprised." He smirk feeling completed and I simply acted innocent.

"Oh you shouldn't be I'm only blood related to the most high end designer of the world." He said it as if it would affect me.

"No, I'm surprised you know your own name." I could see the shock in him face, "Well a blood relative to the most high end designer in the world should always be pampered and never had to work a day in his life." With that I simply left. Five minutes later, I'm guessing after the shock wore off, I felt the familiar arms wrap my stomach. I turned.

"May I help you?" I asked exactly like every lady I've ever saw in a clothing store.

"I wouldn't be calling me pampered. What about miss hottest teen in the world?" I smirked.

"I had to work to become this successful, you were born with a rich mommy and everything your skater boy heart desired." I chuckled. I looked over his shoulder at Grace across the room and saw her dance with the Latino. I meet him only minutes ago as Jerry, a new model and dancer. I smiled and looked back at Jack. I began to turn around and walk away when Jack held grip of me tighter.

"So you stalk me now?" I was stunned.

"What?" I asked confused and frankly terrified. I have to admit I googled him once or twice to know about his family and his past but I wouldn't call that stalking.

"How did you know I skate?" I let out a deep breath and laughed at his I caught you there face. I pointed up at him.

"Your hair" His expression fell and I took that as a good time to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Grace and I sat on our couch eating pizza and I listened to her go on and on about Jerry. She had grown a crush for him and begged me to go on a double date with him and his best friend.

"Please Kim! I really like this guy." That's when I gave in.

"When the date?" I asked starting to get excited. She shrieked.

"This is great! You haven't gone on a date in forever!" I laughed along. She was right. My last boyfriend was jerk model in New York. He just wanted to get in the pants of the hottest teen in the world or so he said to his best bud over the phone. I had strutted over to him with confidence. I stared at his face as he hung up the phone. He didn't apologize like a normal guy was but said it was true and that he was going to spread all the secrets she told him to the whole world. I ripped the phone out of his hands and crushed it with my heel. Not a single tear fell for him. He tried telling the press my secrets but he made them seems impossible and became the biggest dirt bag of the year.

"You're right Grace! I should be having fun again." She jumped up and down in her seat and pressed some buttons on her phone. "What are you doing?"

"Telling Jerry" She smiled at me and I hugged her. I could feel her excitement radiate off her body. "He says him and Jack will be here tomorrow at 6." I smiled at her.

"Wait did you say Jack as in Jack Brewer?" I asked. She nodded. "Great just great" I mumbled.

I told Grace the whole story.

"Maybe he won't recognize you." I nodded.

"Yeah I was wearing a lot of makeup… and I don't think he knows my name." I said suspicious.

I walked out of the shower only to be bombarded with clothes. Grace held up two outfits.

"This one's mine." She waved the yellow dress at me. "And this one's yours." She began to shake the other one.

"No Grace!" I whined but she was already throwing the clothing at me.

Jack POV:

I got out of the white escalate and rolled my shoulders. Jerry jumped out of the passenger seat and I patted his back—I could tell he was nervous.

"Grace is so important to me! I can't fail this time!" I chuckle thinking about his last girlfriend that he cursed out in Spanish for taking a fry of his tray. Did I mention she was Spanish? Yeah I know.

"You will be fine." I replied pushing him to the door. "Just knock on the door man!"

Kim POV:

I watched as the white car pulled up and Jack and Jerry popped out. Jerry was all nervous and Jack was comforting him. It was sweet. Then Jack pushed him to the door. I could hear Grace walking down the stairs and mouthing 'is it them?' I nodded and put my ear to the door. There was voice so I slowly opened the door and saw a nervous Jerry.

"Just knock on the door!" Jack groaned and gestured to the door that was now where I stood.

"Hello!" I said simply and frankly not like myself. Jack fixed his coat and Jerry looked over my shoulder.

"Where's Grace?" Jerry asked.

Jack POV:

"Where's Grace?" Jerry asked. I could see he was scared she ditched him. I examined the girl's face. I was stunned. I knew her. She wore a tight pink dress that hooked her curves perfectly.

"She's coming, Tiger." She said patting Jerry's back, "Don't worry." I laughed and Jerry roll back his shoulders and smiled.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever and that's when the girl fixed her dress. She looked uncomfortable like she was forced into the dress.

"Oh Gosh, I'm sorry! I'm Kim!" She said backing up so we could walk in. We walked into the big house and I smiled looking around. I looked at the wall and saw many modeling pictures. Jerry told me these girls were models but he never said they had that many modeling jobs. There were millions. The last one that was just hung was a magazine cover. The words 'Hottest Teen' read the front and a picture of the girl. That is when everything clicked. Kim sat on the couch and waited for Grace. Jerry looked around the room and mostly at the pictures of Grace. I sat down next to Kim. I could feel her get uncomfortable as I sat right next her—hip to hip. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and breathed on her neck.

"You are very friendly." She commented acting like she didn't know me.

"Miss me?" I asked in her ear. I could feel her stiffen. She relaxed and pushed me away.

"No I do not, Jack!" She sat a foot away from me now. I scooted to her and she scouted away. This went on until she was squished against me and the arm rest.

"That is no way to treat guest." That's when Jerry came out of the kitchen, hand in hand with Grace, laughing. She stood up quickly and fixed her dress.

"Time to go" Kim hollered, clapping her hands. We walked out the front door and too the car. I sat in the driver's seat and Kim got in next to me.

"I knew you wanted to be close to me." I commented starting the car. She clicked her seat belt on.

"Either you or with Mr. and Mrs. Lovey-dovey" I laughed at their nickname and left the drive way. I drove with one hand on the wheel. I could see Kim glare out the window. I pulled into the restaurant and looked for a parking spot. I put my hand on Kim's bare knee and smiled at her, who was glaring at me. Jerry and I jumped out of the left side and Jerry ran to the right to open the door for Grace. I went to open it for Kim and when I got to it she was already out.

"Impatient?" I asked. She shot me daggers and rolled her eyes.

"Reservation under Martinez" Jerry said to the hostess. The waiter ushered us to a both and placed menus in each spot. I sat down in one of the sides and grabbed Kim hand pulling her down next to me. Grace smiled at her telling her that it was just one night. Kim gave a weak smile back.

The waiter came back and asked for our drinks.

"Root Beer, please" I said. He wrote it down and went to Kim. That's weird. Waiters usually recognize me. Maybe he is new.

"And you miss?" He asked Kim.

"I'll take a root beer as well." He nodded at her and went to walk away when he did a double take. He then looked at Grace and then at Kim.

"You know you too look a lot like Kim and Grace the models." Grace giggled.

"We are. Hi I'm Kim." Kim replied sticking out her hand. The waiter's face light up.

"Are these your boyfriends?" He asked. I smiled. Jerry nodded and he faced Kim.

"No-" I interrupted her, pulling her close to me to the point where she was on my lap.

"Yup! I'm Jack Brewer." He shook my hand and I waited for him to freak out like he did with Kim but he never did. I heard Grace giggle and Jerry began to laugh too. "What?" I asked.

"He didn't know you!" Jerry said.

"He didn't know you either." I sneered but it didn't seem to affect Jerry. He went back to flirting with Grace.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim POV:

I looked at Grace and Jerry having fun when I remembered I was still on Jack's lap. I thought I would have some fun. I began to move my hips.

"Kim?" I heard Jack husky voice in my ear. "What are you doing?" She looked at innocently.

"Getting comfortable" I replied.

"Would you stop?" He whispered holding back a growl. "I'm going to get a-"

I giggled as it hit my hips. I slipped off his lap. I have to admit I was turned on but I could obviously hide it better than him. I leaned over and felt around his abs.

"By the way, I'm not your girlfriend." I began to pull away when I felt him grab my hand and intertwine our fingers.

"But you will be." I shuttered as his hot breath hit my lips. We were inches apart and at one point I could feel myself leaning in. He pulled away looking as the waiter came over and set his plate in front of him. I could see the smirk on his oh so kissable lips and WHAT?! What am I thinking? He's… him! I let the thought slide I began eating my meal, letting go of Jack's hand and grabbing my knife and fork. I began cutting the steak but it was taking forever and Jack could see. He grabbed my knife and fork and cut it for me, smiling. I could feel the blush brush my cheeks and I couldn't let him keep doing this to me. I took a sip of my root beer and thought about the stuff I read on about him.

"Jack," I said turning to him. "Heard you lost three years running for hottest teen of the year, must suck?" He glared at me. "You see I wouldn't understand because you know I won." I know it was mean but bragging is just so fun.

"Well I heard…umm… I heard your hair color is fake." I laughed and was about to respond when Grace piped in.

"No it's not," She held up one of my baby pictures. "See! She's had it since she was born." I looked at the bright screen and adjusted my eyes. It was a picture of me when I was 4 and was walking down a runway Grace and I made out of tables. I laughed at the memory. I would be the model and Grace would take pictures then we would switch.

Jack looked at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He rubbed his nose against my cheek and I giggled. I opened my eyes to see a really confused Grace.

"What?" I questioned.

"When did you giggle?" She laughed. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks and hide my face in Jack's shoulder—first place I could think of. "You guys are a cute couple." I swung my face back to her. I could hear Jack chuckle in my ear.

"We are a cute couple." Jack whispered in my ears. I stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I ran to bathroom and looked in the mirror. What is this feeling? Grace came in after me.

"Kim just go out with him." I looked at her. "We both know you like him!"

"What is this feeling in me?" I looked at her again leaning against a sink. She strolled to me and grabbed my wrist.

"You are afraid." My eyes widened.

"No, that can't be!" She smiled at me and I calmed down. I am afraid.

"Let's go Kim," She pulled me out the door, "Time to suck it up and face your fears." I pulled her back.

"What do I do?" I asked her. I looked over her shoulder and saw Jerry talking to Jack.

"You go over there and date that boy." I looked back at Jack and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack POV:

"What is that about?" I asked Jerry. He hit me in the head.

"DUDE! You got the hots for a model!" I rolled my eyes.

"Kim? No."

"Admit it you like her!" I breathed in and saw her walking over here. She sat down and looked at me.

"I have never done this before." I gave her a confused look and she wrapped her arms in my hair and pulled my face into hers. I kissed back right away but had to let go because of the one thing I needed air. I chuckled and she began to laugh as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Yeah, we _are _a cute couple." I laughed and kissed her softly. I let go of her and pulled out my phone. She gave me a weird look so I showed her the screen. I was on Facebook… changing my status to 'in a relationship.' She smiled at me and pulled out hers. I glanced at her screen and saw she had millions of messages. Kim then pulled up out of the seat and paid the bill. I paid the other half and stood up. I grabbed her hand and followed Grace and Jerry to the car. As I stepped out of the restaurants and old brown car pulled up and 3 people with huge cameras jumped out taking pictures of Kim and I.

"When did you start going out?"

"Has this been a thing for a long time?" They yelled at us. I held onto Kim tightly and wove her to the car. The crowd only got bigger and I saw Kim's face as she looked out the window. I held her hand as I pulled out the parking lot.

"How did they know where we were?" Kim asked.

"I don't know" Kim looked at her phone and then glared at me.

"Jack" She whined. It was so adorable. "You're so stupid! You added a location on the status change."

"I didn't mean to." We pulled into the girl's house and Kim pulled me in. She smashed her lips on mine. "When you said I was stupid… You did mean irresistible and totally sexy, right?" She rolled her eyes and I held onto her legs making her wrap her legs around my waist.

"Your ego is big enough!" I laughed and smashed my lips on her and I moved to the couch. I sat down and she sat with a leg on each side. We began to make out until I heard a "hello?" Kim jumped off my lap and I stood up. Kim fixed her dress for the millionth time this night and looked at Grace with her arms crossed.

"Jerry and I are going swimming... want to come?" Kim looked at me and I nodded.

"Sure but what will I wear?" I asked.

"Jerry said he has extra stuff in his car just in case." She said rolling her eyes and going up stairs. Kim followed shooting me a wink as she vanished up the stairs.

"Hey! You and Kim are done sucking face?" I laughed at him and grabbed the bathing suit.

"Why do you have swimming stuff again?" I asked getting out of the bathroom.

"I left them there from a pool party." I rolled my eyes and went out the back door. Grace was swimming around the pool and Kim had her back to us. I listened to their conversation.

"He's the last person I thought I would…" Kim started to think. Jerry went a jumped in the pool near Grace and I took the time to grab Kim's waist and jump in the pool. "JACK!" I laughed and kissed her wet lips. She held onto me. I grabbed her sides and began tickling her. She pushed herself away from me with her legs and swam away. I went under the water and grabbed her foot. I pulled her under and kiss her softly. We came up to the air and Kim gave me a weird look.

"What was that for?" I smiled.

"Never kiss someone under water before." She smiled and kissed my nose then swam away. I could feel the water hit my face.

"Oh it is on Kimberly Crawford!" I yelled chasing her.

"The name is Kim, Brewer!" She said in a mocking tone. I knew what she meant but I wanted to play with her. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Kim Brewer has a nice ring to it." I commented. She smirked kissed my cheek.

"You wish!" With that she swam away.

She stepped out of the pool and I got a good look at her droopy bikini and her perfect tan skin that gleamed in the moon light. I quickly stepped out after her and ran ahead of her. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I ran to Kim and began to shake her in my shower covered arms.

"Jack?" She questioned.

"Yes, Kimmy?" She growled at the nickname.

"What cha doing?" I chuckled.

"Drying you off" I pecked her lips.

"There's a towel right there." She pointed.

"But this ways more fun." I whined. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the towel. She wrapped it around her back and hugged my waist. I held her close. "We have a bit of a problem." She looked at me confused. I bent down and forced her legs around my waist so we were face to face. She glared at me.

"I'm not that short." She whined and tickled my nose with hers.

"Yes you are." I pecked her lips but it turned into a heated and deep kiss.

"You are so…" She moaned, "Intoxicating" She finished and I ran my fingers through her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up!" I shot up like a light and could see Grace smirk above me. I groaned putting the pillow over my head. "Come on! We are meeting up with Jack and Jerry in an hour." I shot out of bed and into the bathroom. I got out with my hair straight and saw a purple shirt and white lace skirt out. I rolled my eyes at Grace's suggestion and put it on anyways. I walked downstairs to feel Grace pull me out the door. I grabbed to keys and my phone quickly. I threw them at Grace and hopped in the front seat. We drove off and around a few corners and I saw the familiar car parked in front and Grace parked next to them. I jumped out and we walked in. Jerry waved violently at Grace and Grace skipped over to him. I waked over to see Jack smiling at me and patting his lap.

"Jack…" He laughed and pulled me down anyways. He pecked my lips and a waitress came over with menus. We looked at the menu and the waitress came back for us to order. She slid a piece of paper over to Jack and he opened it and glared at her.

"Text me som-."

"No" He interrupted her. "I have a girl sitting on my lap and you think it's appropriate to try and flirt with me!" I could see steam run from his ears.

"I got this, Jack" I whispered in his ear, patting his chest. I turned to the waiting Barbie doll waitress. "You can leave now, Bitch." She sneered at me and stomped away.

"She is so going to spit on your pancakes." I laughed and held him tighter. We had a regular conversation when modeling came up.

"My mom said you and I are having a photo shoot soon." He said.

"Cool!" I said.

"What?" I asked suspiciously

"It's a summer line." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. "You in a bikini, me in swim trunks and our bodies right next to each other."

"Mmmm"

"You in your sexy ass bikini and me and my abs. Oh, I'll be on cloud nine."

"Jack…" I whispered.

"Maybe they'll have your legs around my waist."

"JACK!" I said shaking him. He shook his head and got out of his daydream. I giggled at him.

"I can't wait!" He said, excitedly.

"When is it anyways?" He laughed.

"Today, silly!" I gasped, turning to him more. "Didn't you check your email?"

"No! I was too busy with you!" I grabbed my phone and looked at my email. I found the email and gasped. "You're right"

"Aren't I always?!" I rolled my eyes. The food was dropped at our table with the bill. I quickly ate with the help of Jack.

"How do you eat so much?" I laughed.

"I'm a boy." I laughed as I watched him inhale the rest of my pancakes. "Let's go" Jack lifted me up and I went to go and stand up when he held walking out of the place. He places me in his car and started the engine.

"Where are we going?" I asked, watching Jerry and Grace drive away.

"The photo shoots" I laughed as Jack fixed his hair in the mirror and drive off.

We enter the place and walked inside hand in hand. I was pushing into my dressing room and changed. My hair and make-up was down and I walked out with the thin strapped bikini. I saw Jack with matching board shorts and he smiled and me, checking me out. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. I gave him a peck on the lips when I saw a flash go off. I turned to see a photographer taking our picture.

"Kim, this is Rudy. He's our photographer." I shook his hand.

"Okay, now I want you two to stand out in the sun and stand back to chest… good Kim in front… perfect." We looked at him for more details. "Now Jack, hands around Kim's waist." Jack did as told and I could feel his hands pull me to him. My hot back hit his cool chest and we looked at Rudy for more details. He held the camera to his eyes and snaps a few pictures. "Now Jack nozzle your nose into Kim's neck." I could feel Jack's hot breath leave down on my neck. He rubbed his head into my neck and I giggled as his nose tickled me. "Perfect." Rudy said taking a few more pictures. We continued this way until we were allowed to leave.

"So Kim what do you want to do the rest of the day?" Jack asked as I stepped out of my dressing room. He intertwined our fingers and kissed my cheek. We walked to the car and I sat in the passenger seat. Jack turned to me and ushered forward.

"OH!" He rolled his eyes and started the engine. "Want to go to the beach?" He nodded and took off in a random direction. "Where are we going?" He laughed at me.

"My house" I laughed at my stupidity and watched as beautiful houses passed buy. We pulled into a long driveway with 2 cars and 3 motorcycles parked out front. I awed in amazement. He had told me him a Jerry lived together but I thought it was like a house like ours.

"Come on" He pulled me inside and the inside was better than the out. There was a huge living room and a spiral staircase. I followed him upstairs. We pasted Jerry's room and he walked into a huge bedroom. I looked at his posters and rewards of karate. I smiled at a baby picture of him and plopped down on his bed. I lay down on his bed and watched as Jack walked to one of the dressers and pulled out swim trunks. He walked into what I expect is a bathroom and came out seconds later in just swim trunks. I stared at him abs as he walked to his closet and pulled out a top. I sat up and he pulled me up. I laughed at him and hugged his waist. I pulled up his top and played with his abs. I could hear his husky voice chuckle.

"Having fun?" He asked. I nodded and started tracing each one. "Kim" He said lifting me up and around his waist. He smashed his lips on mine and walked into the hall to smash my back against the wall.

"Jack" I gasped as he kissed down my jaw and found a weak spot. I messed with his hair and he growled into my ear. That's when he stopped and walked to the door. "JACK!" HE smirked at me before hopping in the car. I jumped in next and glared at him. "You can't just do that" I growled at him.

"DO what?" He laughed. He drove off to my house and I jumped out.

"You can't just kiss me passionately then kiss down my neck then STOP!" I yelled opening the door. He picked me up and spun me around.

"I did everything I want" He said pointing to my neck. He smirked and walked to my mirror. I could see a purple blob appear on my neck and I groaned. "Now at the beach they will know to back away."' I laughed at his protective side. I pulled him up to my bedroom and watched as he jumped on the springs of my bed. I grabbed a bikini and shorts and a top and walked into the bathroom swaying my hips.

I came out and looked around for Jack. He wasn't on the bed.

"Boo!" He cried! Grabbing me and swinging me around before throwing me on the bed. I smiled at Jack smirking as he stood over me. "Did I scare you?" I grabbed his head and pulled him down to kiss me.

"Of course" He smiled and lifted me up over his shoulder. "Jack!" I yelled. He slapped my butt and I gasped.

"Let's go hot stuff. We are going to the beach!" He carried me to the car and set me down.


End file.
